Shadow of the Heir
by TsunamiDragon
Summary: Pan arrives from America, then shadows are killing everyone she knows, Trunks suspects her... But what will happen when he loves her?
1. The Good New

AUTHOR'S QUICK NOTE: Hi people reading, hope you review after you read this fic, I worked for 5 days on this and the second chapter, 3 days on this, two on the other, well review please!  
  
"Never turn your back when you are talking to Simon Dickerson!" yelled a chubby large boy with blonde brownish hair and brown eyes with dimples. The crowd around them 'ooh'ed. Simon was the school bully and he always bossed everyone around in Orange Junior High School where Trunks and Goten went.  
  
Trunks was fourteen, and Goten was thirteen, a year younger, yet they were best friends and they knew each other all their lives. Trunks was the son 'of the Prince of Saiyans', Vegeta and daughter of the creator of capsules, Bulma. Goten was son of Goku, the strongest warrior on Earth, and Chi Chi, a princess who lived in a castle married Goku after a Martial Arts Tournement she went to.  
  
"Could you shut up already?" Trunks asked as he turned around and faced Simon with Goten at his side they were forcing their Saiyan powers to not come out since they were so angery since Simon always took thier money, food, made them late for class, getting them detention, and ect...  
  
"You shut up, pink head!" Simon yelled as he hit Trunks as the crowd moved back as Trunks hit the floor and found out his cheek was bleeding from where he hit him. "That's better... Be a pink mop for all I care!"  
  
"You fat-ass!" Goten yelled as he was about to turn super Saiyan but stopped and Simon hit him hard in the stomach and he fell and hit the floor and the bell rang and the crowd left leaving the two half Saiyan boys in pain, Simon kicked them once more and left smirking at a 'job well done'.  
  
"Ugh... Why do we have to keep our Saiyan powers hidden?" Trunks asked as he got up and wiped the blood on his cheek with the back of his hand as he whinced at the pain.  
  
"Well, my mom said that we had to keep them hidden or people who are wanting to kill us will find us... Yet my dad said that it was suppose to be a secret on our race and all..." Goten answered as he got up and rubbed his eyes and his arm from where Simon kicked him. "Man that dude has some muscle!"  
  
"Hurry up, we're gunna be late! See ya later Goten!" Trunks said as they ran the opposite direction to their classroom to get a detention for being late. He got to class, and to his luck, Simon wasn't in any of his classes, and he was safe until class was over and all.  
  
"The exponets are these smaller numbers above the large number, you multiply that number as many times the exponets tells you too," said Mr. Sawer as Trunks desperatly crept to his desk. "And Trunks, here's your detention.."  
  
'Damn...' Trunks got up and grabbed his detention and went back to his desk and payed no attention to the teacher until the very last five minutes.  
  
"As you may all know blah blah blah dance will be on blah this Thursday and blah blah blaaaah! It'll be at 5:00 to 11:00 in the afternoon, so have a nice day everyone! Oh, and blah blah blah nicely!" Mr. Sawer said as the 'blah's had to deal with long hard words with big meanings that Trunks didn't pay attention to except the important stuff.  
  
He walked downt he hallway, hoping not to bump into Simon. He got to his locker and put back his books and took out his books he needed for the next period and then the locker slammed shut with his fingures still in it. Trunks pulled his hand, almost denting the locker, and rubbed them in pain as he looked up and saw Simon smirking.  
  
"Miss me?" Simon said as he kicked Trunks in the stomach with his knee and Trunks fell to the floor as a semi-circle formed around them and the lockers. "Lets finish our little arguement, shall we?" and he grabbed Trunks by the hair and pulled him up and tossed him against the lockers, denting some of them.  
  
"Hey! That's my locker!" someone in the background yelled as Trunks was dropped onto the floor and he felt a cold fist smash his eye, and it turned black and painful.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Trunks yelled as he bit his tongue, trying not to turn super Saiyan and blowing up the whole school. "AHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Then Simon grabbed Trunks by the arm and dragged him around the semi circle and tossed him into the lockers once more and he didn't move. Trunks thought that maybe, if he didn't move, he'll leave him alone. So he layed still.  
  
"Ah, you're faking it, you're no fun!" Simon whined as Goten ran passed the crowd and helped Trunks go to the nurses office.  
  
"This is the fifth time this week, Mr. Briefs," Mrs. Jackson said as she put a stinging medicent on his black eye and Trunks whinced at the pain. "I can't see why this is happening to you..."  
  
"Like I said, 'I'm very clumsy and all...'" Trunks lied as he whinced a little bit more and she layed him in the bed and put an ice pack on his head. Goten left a few minutes before he got the medicent on his eye and he was alone.  
  
The nurse called his teacher and told her that Trunks couldn't go to class and he was escued from geography and science that day. The nurse then told him that he was going home since he was in no condition to be in school, since his cut on his cheek was purple. Mrs. Jackson called home, but no one answered, and Bulma was at a business meeting, so Trunks told her that she could call his grandfather to pick him up. She agreed and phoned him and he was going home.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Jackson," Trunks said as Dr. Briefs came with a hovercraft and Trunks got in and watched as his grandfather drove and he soon learned how to drive, and as they were half way home, Trunks asked if he could drive the rest of the way home, and he did. "I knew this is ea- DOG!"  
  
"Don't hit the brakes that hard! And that wasn't a dog.. That was a cat," Dr. Driefs said as he drove the rest of the way home.  
  
"Bye grandpa," Trunks said as he got out of the car and went to his house and got the key to the house from under the welcome carpet and went inside and smiled as he was away from Simon... But poor Goten had to face him alone.  
  
He went to the kitchen and got a soda and closed the refrigerator and sat on the couch and drank while flipping through channels on the television, lookin for something worthy of being watched from his eyes. Soon, he came upon VH1 and watched music vidios and saw the top 20 music vidios.  
  
"Can't believe it, he actually hurt me. Me, a Saiyan.. How odd," Trunks muttered, then the front door opened and he looked at the clock which said 2:00 p.m. Then his dad came in.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be at school?" Vegeta asked as Trunks shook his head as a 'yes'. "Then why are you here?"  
  
"The nurse said I could go home and grandpa took me home since I couldn't go walking and no one was home," Trunks said as Vegeta say the cut on his cheek and his blac eye.  
  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
  
"I... fell and hit myself against the locker..." Trunks lied, keeping a straight face, since if his father knew that Simon, a mere earthling, damaged him he'll consider Trunks a weakling, since he was half Saiyan. "Well, I'm going to my room..." and he got up and ran upstairs to his room and closed the door and turned on his computer. 'Load faster...' he thought as the screen popped out and he typed his password 'Orange' and the the desktop was a picture of a vacation he and his family and friends took to the Bahama Island's, Goten's family came, their friends like Krillin, Yamacha, Tein, and ect.  
  
In the picture, Vegeta was being buried in the sand, he was asleep of coarse, by him and Goten when they were little, Goku was talking to Gohan,Videl, Chi Chi, and Bulma about the battles they fought in the past. Gohan and Videl were married already, and Videl was pregant at that time, and Trunks was four and Goten was three at the time, and then Gohan and Videl moved to America after the trip to the Bahama's. Trunks never saw Videl's baby when it was born a few weeks later and he wanted to see it, to see if it was a girl or boy, Goten didn't see it neither. He closed his eyes and thought about the trip.  
  
He grabbed the mouse and then he dicided not to use the computer since he always uses it. He turned off the computer and turned on his TV and watched a random show, and waited for school hours to be over so he and Goten could hang out, he bored and he was tired of getting hit and punched everywhere, he wanted to tell Goten that they had to use their Saiyan powers to quit being bossed around by Simon, somehow they're gunna have to use it.  
  
'I can't forget the detention I have to make up...' Trunks thought as he grabbed his backpack and got his slip and read it:  
  
Name: Trunks Brief Date: August 21 Teacher: Mr. Sawer Day of the Week: Wednesday  
  
Desciption: Being later for class after the bell rang and not paying attention to the bell ringing  
  
"Retarded..." Trunks said out loud as he tossed the slip to the side and stared at the cieling. How he never noticed those small little markings on the cieling, it was sqiggley silver with circles at each corner, it was in a box shape, and it seemed to be making a picture in Trunks mind. 'I wonder if its a girl... Or a boy... Hmm.. I wish I saw...' he thought as he saw the clock and saw that it was 3:30 and school was out.  
  
"Should I call him and tell him my plan... He'll probably say no..." Trunks said as the phone rang and he answred it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Trunks, guess what!" it was Goten.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My bro and his family are coming this year to stay for the rest of the year!" Goten's enthusiastic voice yelled as Trunks smiled. "They coming this weekend!"  
  
"Saturday Sunday, what?" Trunks asked as he frowned.  
  
"Friday," Goten said as Trunks smiled again. "Two more days, and we get to see what my niece looks like... Hey, I'm still a kid and I have a niece.. How funny!"  
  
"Yup, well, got to go, see ya!" Trunks said as they hung up and Trunks cheered in his head and clsoed his eyes then opened them and went downsatirs after he heard the front door open. "Hi mom! How was your meeting today?'  
  
"Okay I guess... Once you get past the fact that everyone wanted an autograph from your grandfather, it was okay," Bulma said as she put her red purse on the counter. Bulma had blue straight hair in a ponytail, her eyes were blue and she was wearing red nailpolish on her fingure nails. She walked by him and ruffled his purple hair and went to the kitchen and started to heat up lunch. "How was your day, kiddo?"  
  
"Well.. I fell again and got hit really hard and got sent home, Grandpa took me home," Trunks said as Bulma took out what she heated and served Trunks and herself and left the container on the counter next to the stove. "Oh, and did you know that Gohan and Videl are coming to Japan? Goten told me that they are coming to his house for the rest of the year!"  
  
"I know, Chi Chi called my cell phone and told me at the meeting," Bulma said as she finished eating and put her dish in the dishwasher. "Does your father know?" Trunks shook his head as a 'no'. "Well, were is he?"  
  
"Were else, in the GR," Trunks said hiding his sarcasm in the statement. Bulma left Trunks alone and went to his room and phone Goten. "Hey Goten, could you come over?"  
  
How ya like it? Well, please review! 


	2. Welcome Back

Sup!  
  
"Sure I could come over, see ya soon!" Goten said as they hung up again.  
  
'I wonder if they'll remember me...' Trunks thought. 'Of coarse they will! I am the son of Vegeta... They'll rememebr me...' The doorbell rang and Trunks opened it and forgot all about Simon amd let Goten inside and they went to his room.  
  
"Hey Trunks, I was think if we could make a 'welcome party' for my bro and his family? That'll be cool!" Goten said as Trunks nodded in agreement. "We could have balloons and comfetie and food, and drinks, and did I forget the food, and games!"  
  
"Yeah, lets tell everyone when we get the chance, we only have tomorrow to work this all out, I'll deal with the activities and you'll deal with the decorations, how does taht sound?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Okay, we'll, we're gunna have to see how much money we're gunna need, so we'll shop today and organize tomorrow, but the questio is, where is it gunna be?" Goten asked.  
  
"How 'bout me place? It's big and all, and we could use my grandpa's inventions!" Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah! So lets bring along two hundred dollaes in case we need more," Goten said, as Trunks went downstairs, followed by Goten.  
  
"Mom, could we borrow some two hundred dollars for a party we are gunna throw for Gohan and Videl?" Trunks asked as Bulma agreed and gave them two hundred dollars, Trunks stuffed the money in his pockets and the boys went outside and flew to the nearest store they could find to buy the supplies. They arrived at Wal-Mart, the store with a lot of stuff at low prices, from what the commercial said. "Lets get to the party section and get the stuff we need.." they walked quickly down the aisles until they reached the Party section.  
  
"Here's a bag of comfetie, and balloons," Goten said as he went to get a little cart to put all the stuff they chose into it. "And here is a some party games like pin-the-tali-on-the-donkey... Oooh! And here is a punch bowl in black!"  
  
"Hurry up, we have to tell your parents and-" Trunks said as he saw a chubby guy up ahead. "Simon..."  
  
"Where!" Goten said as he dropped the things in the cart, Dimon saw them and they grabbed the cart and ran down the aisle as fast as their little legs could go. "He's pretty fast for a fat guy!" they turned a sharp turn and crashed into the wall of postcards and the cart fell and their stuff was all over the floor with the cards. "Great.. We're dead..."  
  
Soon enough, Simon came and grabbed the two semi-Saiyan's by thie shirt collar and tossed them against the wall and they fell to the floor, and rubbed their heads. They quickly got up and started to run but Simon caught them by their hair and pulled them back and they hit the wall again and was pinned to it. They felt they were gunna die if they didn't power up. Trunks was fed up... He could beat this guy up without turning super Saiyan or even powering up...  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Trunks yelled as he kicked the fat kid on the stomach and he let go of them and held his stomach. "Run!" and they ran and collecred their stuff and put it all in the cart, and ran back to the the Party section and got some candy, food, cake mix, more balloons, and two more bags of comfetie, and ect. "Let's go cash in out stuff."  
  
"Right behind you," Goten said as he kicked the cart as it moved slowly and they waited in line then left back to Capsule Corp. with $45.78 to spare. "Here's the change..." Goten handed Bulma the change and went to the living room to set up some of the stuff. "Hey, lets start on the banner..."  
  
"Okay," Trunks pulled out a long piece of paper and some large paper letters and they spelled 'Welcome back Gohan and Videl!' and hung it on the doorway to the living room.  
  
"Oh, and Goten, your mother called and told me to tell everyone that Gohan is coming tomorrow..." Bulma called out as Trunk and Goten quickly set up the rest of the stuff. Trunks put on a red table cloth of the table and placed the empty bowl on it, and Goten hung up a dokey picture and put the pin on the donkey's butt. Soon they finished by 9:00 and Goten went home an hour before and Trunks went to his room and got his PJ'S on and went to sleep.  
  
"Trunks, get up, time for school!" Bulma yelled as Trunks got up.  
  
'Today's the day... The day that I'll find out who the kid that Videl had is.. After school.. When the party starts... I'll meet it... We might become friends!' Trunks thoguht as he took a quick shower and got dressed and went to the kitchen and ate up a plate full of potatoes and brushed his teeth and left. "Bye mom!"  
  
"See you kiddo," Bulma said as she put the dish in the dishwasher. Yet, when Trunks left he didn't hear this. "I'm pregnant..."  
  
'Today's the day... Today's the day...' Trunks sang in his mind as he hummed a little tune. He arrived at the school and went to his locker and quickly took out his books he needed for his first period class, he did it quickly since he didn't want Simon to suddenly slam the locker on his hand again. He closed it and walked down the hall, and was looking for Goten, but didn't see him. He got to class and waited for school to be over.  
  
Soon it was after, for what it seemed, to be hours and hours of school. Trunks hadn't seen Goten all day and went home to get ready for the party. He got there and saw people already there. Krillin and 18 with Marron were their, Yamcha was there, and Chi Chi was there. He went to his room and put on a black shirt with 'Tsunami' on it and a wave in the background with a gang of surfers on it. He got on a pair of black jeans and new gym shoes, white with silver marking.  
  
He went downstairs and sat on the coach and then the doorbell rang and Trunks opened it and it was Goten and Goku.  
  
"Sup, Gohan will be here in a bit, his plane was delayed and all... Yeah I know he could fly, but you don't know how far it is from there to here," Goten said. 'And anyways, his family can't fly... I think..."  
  
"Hmm... Well, lets go talk with Marron," Trunks said as they walked over to the blond headed girl with blue eyes, she was eleven. "Sup, Marron!"  
  
"Nothing much," Marron said. "Hey, are you excited about Gohan and Videl's kid?"  
  
"Yeah, you?" Goten and Trunks said at the same time.  
  
"Me too, now I'll have someone too talk to about things... and someone to spar with..." Marron said. "I heard it is ten years old.. maybe eleven.."  
  
"Cool," Trunks said as the doorbell rang and Trunks opened the door and saw a young man with spikey hair, and a lady with straight hair in a ponytail. "GOHAN!"  
  
"Sup Trunks!" Gohan said as he went inside and Videl followed, the kid wasn't with them. "Hey everyone!"  
  
"Gohan!" Chi Chi yelled as she ran and hugged her oldest son. "You're back!"  
  
"Er.. Mom... You could let go now..." Gohan said as Chi Chi backed away and smiled. "Hi mom, hey dad! Sup Goten!"  
  
"Hi bro," Goten said as Gohan ruffled his hair. He fixed it after that. "So, how was America?"  
  
"It was fine.." Videl said as she sat down next to Gohan in the sofa.  
  
"So, where's your kid?" Trunks and Goten asked.  
  
"Oh, the 'kid' is at home, 'it' is gettinh dressed," Gohan joked.  
  
"So... Are you going to tell us what 'it' is?" Yamcha laughed.  
  
"Well.. It's a girl, everyone... Sorry we forgot to tell you, but after that trip to the Bahama's we moved to America and we couldn't make long distance calls, and all.. And she was born on the plane ride to America.. Still born in Japan though..." Videl said as she looked at the crowd formed around them. "She'll be here in a minute..."  
  
"What's her name?" Goten asked.  
  
"You'll find out when she gets here, bro," Gohan said as he sat next to him and Trunks sat on the floor looking at the door. "She said she was gunna try on some Japanese clothes we brought her, she wanted to pick the prettiest one..."  
  
"Hey Gohan, come over here really quick!" Goku said as he got up and walked over to the table were Chi Chi, Goku, Bulma, Yamcha. and Vegeta were at. "So.. what's her name?" Trunks and Goten couldn't hear much from their distance, so they tried the best they could to hear.  
  
"........Well, her name is... Pan...... We dicided on.... Yet we like.... And we agreed on that," Gohan said.  
  
'Videl hits her with a pan? Just like Goten's mom... hee hee hee,' Trunks thoguht as he looked at the door. 'So... Her name is a girl's name of coarse... Must think....'  
  
The door rang, the room turned silence as Trunks walked over to the door and he touched the doorknob and opened the slowly opened the door..... 


End file.
